hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Gashta Bellam
|name = Gashta Bellam |kana = ガシタ＝ベラム |rōmaji = Gashita Beramu |japanese voice = Daisuke Hirakawa (1999) Eiji Hanawa (2011) |english voice = J.D. Zelman (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 125 |anime debut = Episode 73 (1999) Episode 60 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black |hair = Black |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association |occupation = Hunter |previous occupation = Greed Island Player |relatives = Zetsk Bellam (Brother) |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Gashta Bellam (ガシタ＝ベラム, Gashita Beramu) is a professional HunterHunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 158 and a player of the game Greed Island hired by Battera the same time as Gon and Killua.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 126 Appearance Gashta is a tall man with an afro hairstyle and wears tribal-like clothes and carries a messenger bag with him. Plot Greed Island arc Gashta alongside his brother Zetsk, take Tsezguerra's Ren test in order to play Greed IslandHunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 125 and they both pass. Right after entering the game from the Shiso Tree he regroups with his brother and thanks him for waiting. Gashta perceives they're being watched and his brother Zetsk confirms it claiming there's a large number of people watching them. Through Gashta's deduction, however, they're no threat and should be ignored. The brothers then head off together into the game.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 127 The Bombers mention the Bellam brothers as players that they should keep an eye on.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 152 His name is mentioned in Gon's binder and Goreinu also mentions them as a strong and famous duo, who never work with others. During Eta's announcement about the trivia game to win the "Ruler's Blessing", the brothers attentively listen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 182 Gon wins the trivia game and the brothers confront Gon and group. Gashta comments how Gon and the group actually managed to get all of the cards in the game, while his brother Zetsk snickers. Zetsk then tells a man that apparently was associated with the brothers that his job is done and can go beat it and then challenges the group to a winner take all match and it doesn't matter if it's 2 versus 4. Gashta then tells the group it's a match they can't refuse, the brothers, however, are handily defeated, by the boys.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 183 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After Chairman Netero's death, Gashta is seen with his brother taking part in the First Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 Abilities & Powers Gashta is capable enough to have passed the notoriously difficult Hunter Exam. He is an above-average Greed Island player, praised as a capable individual by Goreinu and considered a troublesome opponent by Genthru despite only recently starting the game. His brother and he were feared by multiple players, although not as much as the Bombers. Gashta seems to be the leader of the duo he forms with his brother. He is highly perceptive, having succeeded in sensing the presence of onlookers as soon as he joined the game, and making inferences about their species and skill level based on it. Nonetheless, Zetsk and he were effortlessly defeated by Gon, Killua, Goreinu, and Biscuit. Nen Due to being able to access Greed Island, Gashta is confirmed to be able to utilize Nen,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 and is presumably quite skilled at it, since he was approved by Tsezguerra. Battles Trivia * It is unknown why Gashta and his brother did not use "Accompany" on Gon directly, since they had already met him at the very start of the game. Translations around the World References Navigation es:Gashta_Bellam fr:Gashita_Bellam ru:Гашита_Беллами Category:Male characters Category:Unclassified Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Greed Island Players Category:Battera's Players